The Lost
by camygirl2008
Summary: I can still remember the shrieks, I can still see the betrayed eyes, I can still hear hateful words, I can still smell the blood, I can still remember.


**_The Lost_**

Screaming.

Pain.

Groaning.

Betrayal.

Shrieking.

Crying.

Broken.

Death.

Blood.

Prologue.

I blink as my eyes adjust to the dark room, at first I didn't know where I was, but as soon as I saw the dresser with the skull on it, and the window with fake spider webs, I knew I was in my bedroom. As I sit up, my back sends a shoot of pain up my spine, just proves what I had done last night. I will never, never forget that hour... never. I can still remember the shrieks, I can still see the betrayed eyes, I can still hear hateful words, I can still smell the blood, I can still remember.

My name is Alice Harper, I am a student at the "Linder wood Academy" I am thirteen, my birthday is September first, and I will tell you about my life as a 'special'. It was August 28th, 10:32Am…

Chapter 1.

I was in school (our school don't let us have summer breaks), and I was sitting at me desk, just drawing, and then I get a chill go down my spine, I look up and a New Student walks in. He looked bored and calm, he had chocolate brown hair, and dark green eyes, and the reason I could see them so well, is because he was glaring at me, and I mean 'At' me. What's a girl to do, just sit there and smile, no I glared back. I feel like there is ice in my stomach as I glare at this weird stranger. At that moment, Mr. Wotson (What great timing he has) walks in; The New Kid sits in the desk right in front of me.

Throughout the hour and a half of boring lectures and numbers, I look at the boy in front of me, sure he's cute, but that not why I keep looking, he was fiddling with a red stone, like an ruby, but I had the feeling that it wasn't any normal stone. At the end of the class, told The New Kid to come up and introduce himself. As he was getting up, he looked at me and gave me a piercing glare, which I returned, but that's not the point. When he got up there he was smiling innocently, "I'm Jackson Hendricks, I am fourteen soon to be fifteen, and I just moved here from California."

After his speech, all of the girls were looking at him with smiles and lusty eyes, I, however, was still glaring at him, and as soon as he saw me, he threw me a smirk, and sat back down. After we were given our homework, I was packing up, and I watched 'Jackson' leave without even a glance in my direction. 'Good, jeez I needed a breaker from the weirdo!' I thought to myself, shaking my head. As I was walking out the door, Jackson grabbed me and dragged me, by my backpack, to the playground. "WHAT THE!-"I was cut off by his hand, only when we were by swings did he let go (and he's glaring of course). And he just stands there! He drags me all the way out here, and he just stands there and glares at me!

"What do you want?" I asked, a little afraid, but pissed at the same time. He just stares at me, for what seems to feel like forever, he then asks, "what's your name girl?" I'm stunned by the anger in his voice, the malice, the hatred. "W-why the hell should I tell you?" I narrow my glare to slits, but he just frowns and shakes his head mumbling, "Mortals…" and then sighs angrily. I'm really pissed now, if he's one of those kids who thinks he's god of what-ever, 'I don't want to deal with this!' I thought, as I start to walk away. He calls out to me, "You must know…" he pauses as I turn around, and for the first time that I've seen him, he's smiling. Not an evil, hateful, mean, smile, a real, true smile with soft eyes. I don't know why, but it made my heart sink. "You… I… I'm just sorry for… for just giving you the wrong idea, I didn't mean too, so I'm apologizing." And I don't know how, but his smile becomes softer, and my insides melt. 'Oh my god, what kind of spell is this?'

After the talk with 'Jackson' about why he was so rude, '_I wasn't trying to be rude, I just had a lot of stress and then coming in, I had to squint because of the light, and then you were glaring, so I thought I should glare back…_' blah, blah, and blah. That's not the point, the point is that he put a spell on me somehow… my heart races when I think about him, my cheeks burn, and my mouth smiles. "DAMN IT!" I scream as I punch my huge stuffed panda bear. I kneel in front of it, head hanging, and exhausted.

Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of scraping on my back door. Curiosity got my actions and I was going through the hallway before I even noticed that I was walking. As the back door comes into view, I have second thoughts; should I either open it, or go get my big brother? But as soon as I turn to go get my brother, the scraping starts again, and before I realized it, I was opening the door. I look out into the back yard, and see nothing but shadows and the almost full moon. Sigh, 'no one's here.' Then I hear a noise on the ground in front of me, and I look down. 'I-it's I cat?' I blink in the darkness; it's a really cute cat too. It was it had the smallness of a kitten, but the stance of a grown cat. It was a light gray, almost silver, and had yellow, and I mean 'Yellow!' eyes, he was adorable! I bent down and stuck my hand out to let him sniff my palm. I've never had a cat before, and this one was special. He didn't even sniff my hand, he licked my palm, and it was a slightly ticklish sensation. I smile at the cat, "what do you think, should I keep you?" he tilts its head and then blinks, "I'll take that as a yes!" I hurry inside and get out a few old blankets out of the closet, and set them in a pile in one of the corners in my bed room, and I get a can of tuna out of the cabinet and put it into a bowl. As I'm walking into to room and put the bowl down, I go out to the back yard and he's still there, so I pick him up, and carry him to my room. When I go to get myself a glass of milk, I see my brothers light on below his door; I hurry on so he doesn't catch me. When I get back, the cat is asleep on the foot of my bed. 'How cute…' I smile, 'what should I name him?' I stay there watching the cat sleep, 'I never thought cats purred in they're sleep.' Out loud I say, "I think I'll name you, Jeremy." I sleep that night, dreaming about Jeremy the cat. when i woke up, Jeremy was standing on my chest, paws on my shoulders, with his face right next to mine, almost nose to nose. I blink, "Um... good morning?" Jeremy blinked and tilted his head to the right, "meow." Sigh,'i figured as much' then i start laughing, with the sudden movement, Jeremy jumped off me and went to the window and curled up on the windowsill. i smile an get dressed, once I'm in my school uniform(white t-shirt with a black tree on the breast pocket and a black skirt that goes to my knees), i run out the door, as does Jeremy,'i hope he comes back tonight.' i walk into school and I'm one of the first there, as usual, so i sit down and start drawing a face, i don't know who's but it's a face all the same. then i feel a chill up my spin, and with out looking, i know who just walked in, and who sat right in front of me. i finished the face, it was a good drawing, but the eyes wee blurry no matter how much I've try to draw other wise. "Who's that?" Jackson asks me in a serious voice. I look up and he's frowning. "It's a person iv had in my head since i was little, i don't know where i saw him, but he's been stuck with me since." Jackson nods his head, seems to be lost in thought. "Oh, by the way, Alice, Can i come over after school, i want to talk with you... privately."


End file.
